Ijiyoteotl
by Smithback
Summary: Esta historia participa en el 5 reto del foro Café SPH, Halloween. Extraños acontecimientos en todo el mundo hacen remembrar leyendas que no debieron ser olvidadas. Solo quienes no ignoren las señales entenderán su mensaje.


Esta historia participa en el 5° reto del foro Café SPH.

Si quieren situar la historia en algún momento, sería mucho después del final, y Snape sobrevivió.

 **Ijiyoteotl**

"En vano he venido a salir

De la casa del dios a la tierra,

¡Yo soy menesteroso!

Ojalá en verdad no hubiera salido,

Que de verdad no hubiera venido a la tierra.

No lo digo, pero…

¿Qué es lo que haré?,... (1)"

 **1.-Los indicios**

Nadie entendió la primera señal, y realmente nadie tendría por qué hacerlo, nadie escuchaba ya a las estrellas y nadie ya recordaba los viejos relatos que habían sido dichos y transmitidos, mandados repetir para no olvidar... fueron simplemente tomados como alucinaciones de viejos, chistes de ignorantes.

Por eso es que cuando un cometa en forma de flama cruzó el cielo viniendo desde el éste, solo lo tomaron como un fenómeno más. Ya nadie tomaba en cuenta las señales, ya nadie entendía el significado del color de las flores, de la posición de las piedras o el ronquido de los volcanes, por eso, una majestuosidad como un cometa iluminando la apacible obscuridad de toda Europa, fue tomado solo como una baratija más. Tontos, malditos por no saber escuchar, por no saber ver.

Padma Patil fue la primera en notarlo durante una lectura para su futuro; la profesora Sinistra fue la primera en notificarlo ante el ministerio; una tal Joules fue la primera en archivar el informe en el departamento de misterios; la profesora Trelony fue la primera en dar una de las profecías, aunque estaba sola y nadie lo pudo saber; Severus Snape fue el primero en estremecerse ante el cometa.

En realidad el profesor de pociones no tendría razón por la cual sentir algo por aquel cometa, sin embargo su más profundo instinto, ese que lo había llevado a sobrevivir por tanto tiempo, le gritaba que algo no estaba bien.

El segundo aviso no llegó a Inglaterra sino hasta unos días después de que se sucediese en Japón; Desde el país del sol naciente llegaron las noticias del incendio del templo del dios de la guerra Hachiman. Según decían los reportes mágicos, por más agua mágica o natural que arrojaran, el fuego no cesaba. Hasta que solo ceniza y escombros quedó, el fuego paró. No quemó más que el templo y sus jardines aledaños, no quemó ni las sencillas casas de madera, ni los árboles de alrededor. Los periódicos mágicos atribuían esto al hechizo del fuego eterno, mientras que las noticias normales a un incendio por las viejas instalaciones y papeles almacenados. Pero era entre la población donde la verdad sonaba con más fuerza, un mal presagio decían las ancianas, mientras que las madres solo fruncían el ceño y abrazaban a sus pequeños.

En Inglaterra ya se habían olvidado del inusual cometa hacía algunos meses. Mientras que del extraño incendio solo se hablaba entre curiosidades y entre charlas de café. Al tiempo que Hermione Granger trataba de encontrar sentido al simbolismo de la quema de un templo de un importante dios de la guerra en el país del sol naciente. Corría datos, contrastaba conocimientos y la evasiva respuesta se vislumbraba como un punto de luz lejano, cómo eco de estrellas en su cerebro, llamándola, repicando y murmurando; pero por más que lo rumiaba, no lograba jamás alcanzar a entender.

Mientras Hermione trataba de hacer sentido y Severus de investigar, en la vieja Atenas un rayo caía sobre uno de los restantes templos de Hestia. La las personas que lo habían presenciado no tuvieron forma de premeditarlo, la destrucción fue grande y catastrófica para el sitio casi abandonado. De un cielo azul, limpio sin nubes o avisos de tormenta un enorme rayo se formó y cayó sobre el templo. No hubo truenos que lo acompañasen, no lluvia que avisase, no tormentas que lo trajesen, no nubes de donde cayese. Solo un enfático y poderoso rayo cayó desde lo alto justo en el templo. Las pocas personas que lo presenciaron casi no podían creerlo, a pesar de verlo con toda claridad y poderlo repasar en sus mentes en cámara lenta, empero de que el fortuito evento duró apenas unos segundos. Algunas personas solo parpadearon para despejarse, otras corrieron al templo para ayudar, y algunas otras solo se alejaron con una sensación de desazón; como si su cerebro se negase a aceptar lo visto, como si todo su ser se hubiese electrificado. Describías e En una breve nota en un periódico local –Como si el gran Zeus hubiese declarado y plantado su rayo justo y decisivo, el pasado lunes un rayo…-

No fue sino hasta que el cuarto acto se sucedió, cuando en Inglaterra supieron sobre lo acontecido sobre el templo de la diosa del fuego de Grecia.

En ésta ocasión, los magos más poderosos y los mugles más sensibles se sacudieron ante la vista de la cuarta señal dirigiéndose al oriente desde el occidente; un extraño cometa que perforó la noche anunciándose con silencioso estruendo por todos los ojos de quien levantase la vista.

"Mi Papá y yo nos vamos a preparar las cosas… aun no estamos seguros de a dónde llegaremos o cómo lo haremos, pero los esperaremos." Les dijo Luna a sus amigos el segundo día del segundo cometa. Con un fuerte abrazo y una cálida mirada la eterna soñadora se despidió de sus amigos.

"Lunática" dijo Ron negando con la cabeza ante la partida de la chica.

Harry sintió la necesidad de agarrar fuerte a Luna ya fuese para detenerla o para irse con ella, no estaba seguro.

En su final abrazo Hermione le preguntó si tenía que ver con el cometa a lo que los ojos de la rubia brillaron con intensidad y alegría. "Sé que te veré allá Hermione."

Con un simple movimiento de la mano, la chica desapareció. Los tres amigos se encontraron imitando el movimiento casi en un trance.

"¿Quién quiere ir a cenar?" preguntó el pelirrojo al tiempo que levantaba la vista al no tan obscuro cielo y veía las tres largas partes del brillante cometa. Harry se había negado a ver el cometa directamente, algo en él lo desentonaba.

Aunque en 'África, la quinta señal se sucedió mientras Granger leía antiguos pasajes en la biblioteca; mientras que en la tierra primera, Con lentitud, como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo, los animales comenzaron a salir del agua, algunos aun jugando y persiguiéndose, otros viendo que no quedase ninguno de los más pequeños atrás; hipopótamos y cocodrilos salieron del agua, las aves volaron hasta los árboles más altos. Luego las aguas del segundo río más acaudalado del mundo se agitaron; después, unos segundos de tranquilidad como si se preparase tomando una enorme cantidad de aire, para luego el río del Congo gritar. Las aguas se movían como si hirvieran, enormes olas se alzaron arrasando con casas y personas que a diferencia de los animales, no habían escuchado al río. Nada inició la agitación de las aguas, nada movió la tierra, ninguna brisa levantó las olas. El río Congo simplemente gritó y removió, con solo sus hijos, los animales que lo habitaban habiéndolo escuchado.

Severus Snape discutía con uno de sus proveedores de hierbas exóticas cuando se enteró del sexto presagio. "No voy a ir más a Brasil, señor, lo siento, no me importa cuánto me pague o cuanto necesite esas hierbas. No regresaré."

Con un seco 'Explíquese', el hombre habló.

"Lo repetía varias veces," comenzó el hombre a relatar. "en la lengua del lugar, portugués, en español y en lenguas antiguas e indígenas. Así era, señor lo pude escuchar una de las muchas veces que se repitió y no lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza, aun ahora Sueño la voz de una mujer sin rostro llorando como si la hubiesen desgarrado, pero no lloraba por ella, no hablaba por ella sino por sus hijos. Una y otra vez se repetía y preguntaba qué sería de sus hijos, ¿a dónde irían?, ¿Qué harían? Era como si la mujer anduviese por las calles pero nadie la podía ver; todo el pueblo la escuchó, toda la gente se estremeció pero por más que la buscaron no la hallaron. Luego supe que desde el sur venía y hasta el norte siguió. Todo el tiempo caminando, andando y penando. Llorando por sus hijos. Nadie sabe quién era o por que andaba llorando por ellos. Muchos rezaron, ya sabe cómo son esos pueblos latinos tan religiosos, por todos lados donde se escuchó hicieron misas y rezaron pero nadie puede olvidar el llanto." Casi apenado el hombre, bajando y ladeando un poco la cabeza, con voz baja, confesó. "Soy un mago, no tengo religión más que la de mi magia, pero entré a uno de esos lugares, ¿sabe? Una de esas iglesias, tan blancas y tan pulcras." El hombre hizo un gesto de desagrado. "Tenía miedo, no creo, no creía y no lo hago ahora, pero señor si hubiera escuchado el llanto de esa mujer usted habría hecho lo mismo."

Snape asintió con lentitud, más a sus pensamientos que a lo dicho por el hombre. Algo se avecinaba, no era solo en Inglaterra o Japón, sino en Brasil y sabría alguien dónde más. Sin siquiera esperar su cambio o hablar más con el hombre. Severus Snape se dio la media vuelta de regreso a los libros. Buscó en periódicos mágicos y mugles, noticias sobre acontecimientos extraños. No le tomó mucho tener noticias, aunque breves y Aveces en son de burla de los hasta ahora seis presagios.

(*)

"Mi primito me escribió para saber si aquí teníamos alguna criatura como esa, para saber si había llegado de contrabando o era una nueva especie, pero no se han encontrado otros ejemplares." Relataba la nueva profesora de defensa al profesor de encantamientos. La nueva profesora venía de Rusia y contaba ahora de lo que uno de sus parientes desde su originario país había encontrado saliendo de uno de los lagos. "Dicen que la sacaron del lago. Pero eso es lo más raro, casi no hay aves ahí porque el lago no tiene peces, las aves no visitan ese lago; Es uno de los lagos más sagrados para los magos y brujas, su falta de peces hace que sea perfecto para algunas Pociones." La profesora tomó un gran trago a su bebida, mientras Snape se acercaba a escuchar. Con un asentimiento de cabeza de los profesores, la mujer continuó. "Entonces sacan ésta rara ave, los expertos dicen que parece un águila bicéfala, como la del escudo. Pero ... ¡águilas así se extinguieron hace milenios en la madre Rusia!" la mujer negó con la cabeza. Lo más extraño y perturbador es lo que dicen que tenía, un tipo como de espejo en la frente un espejo redondo donde se podían ver estrellas… no sé qué constelaciones, no entendí lo que me dijo mi primito.. Creo que él tampoco sabía. En fin, ya pregunté a el profesor de criaturas mágicas y dice que tampoco ha escuchado de un ave así." La mujer suspiró, luego con voz más baja, como para guardar lo que iba a decir, continuó. "Mi primito me dijo que el Maestro mayor (nombre que se le daba al regente de la región de magia de Rusia), fue a ver el ave… y que su piel de por si blanca se hizo casi transparente, que después de unos minutos en los que miró al espejo, rompió en llanto." La profesora dio otro sorbo a su bebida, para luego negar con la cabeza. "No me lo puedo imaginar, el gran maestro es siempre tan compuesto… tan serio, pero no puedo más que creerle a mi primito, lo hubieran escuchado, están tratando de averiguar que es… y que el Maestro llamó a varios de sus consejeros y llevan varios días en pláticas, pero nada saben. Han tratado de guardar el secreto, pero…" La mujer dio una sonrisa de medio lado para dar a entender que pocos secretos se quedaban como tal.

El profesor Snape no corrió.. Él no hacía eso, solo apresuró el paso lo suficiente como para que su abrigo se levantase y los alumnos lo mirasen con pánico por su atormentado rostro. Sabía que había escuchado algo así en algún sitio, en los libros menos leídos de la biblioteca de las catacumbas del ministerio de magia, en los empolvados libros que nadie consultaba ya. Ahí encontró el profesor a la chica granger, leyendo justo el libro que él buscaba.

La asustada mirada de la chica le confirmó lo que temía. Esto ya había sucedido antes y estaba por suceder otra vez. Quien sabe que catástrofes anunciaban ésta vez los velados presagios.

En un viejo códice florentino se relataban los presagios de un cambio tan grande que redefinió la historia y la percepción del mundo de hace más de quinientos años. El fraile Bernardino de Sahagún relata ocho presagios que se sucedieron en la parte del mundo ahora conocida como México. Primero un cometa triangular que iluminaba las noches; el segundo fue el incendio del templo de un dios de la guerra; el tercero fue la caída de un rayo en el templo del dios del fuego; el cuarto fue un cometa con una cola larguísima; el quinto la repentina elevación del lago local; el sexto el llanto de una mujer; el séptimo la extraña ave que mostraba a los conquistadores… y el octavo y último era la aparición de monstruosas criaturas que llegaron hasta el emperador para pronto desaparecer.

(*)

 **2.- Designios**

"...No es cierto que vivimos

Y hemos venido a alegrarnos en la tierra.

Todos así somos menesterosos.

La amargura predice el destino

Aquí, al lado de la gente.

Que no se angustie mi corazón.

No reflexiones ya más

Verdaderamente apenas

De mí mismo tengo compasión en la tierra...(1)"

(*)

En silencio, procesando los antiguos presagios leídos, dos figuras sentadas en el frío y sucio suelo de una olvidada biblioteca en las profundidades del ministerio de magia, trataban de entender y ligar la realidad con lo plasmado en esas líneas.

Quien rompió el afligido silencio fue la mujer. "El ave… aún no he escuchado nada sobre-"

El profesor negó con la cabeza, interrumpiendo a la mujer. "Ya la han encontrado… en Rusia."

Hermione dio una enorme bocanada de aire sin saber que decir. Tratando de controlar su respiración y pasando la lengua por los secos labios, trató de hablar una vez más. "Pero… no.." dio otra profunda respiración. "No entiendo que están tratando de anunciarnos," la mujer comenzaba a tener un enorme dolor de cabeza. "No lo sé. ¿Por qué esta vez no solo es en un solo lugar?"

el hombre cerró los ojos con pesar, comprendiendo repentinamente la respuesta a dicha pregunta. "Porque ésta vez no será en un solo lugar." Dijo él lentamente. "Esta vez lo que sea que vaya a suceder, será a escala mundial."

La mujer hizo un sonido ahogado. Entendiendo al igual que él la enormidad de lo que estaba por venir.

"Pero... tiene que haber algo.. quizá si… no sé… no podemos…" Perdida, hizo silencio, para luego recomponerse y seguir. "Aún falta la última señal, quizá aún tengamos tiempo de hacer algo."

"¿Y qué pretende que hagamos, señorita Granger? Si ni siquiera sabemos que es lo que nos espera."

"la caída de la Gran Tenochtitlan, eso fue en el pasado… ahora.. La caída de…" la chica no podía decirlo.

"así parece señorita granger. La caída de la civilización como la conocemos." El hombre respiró profundamente, acomodó sus ideas y prosiguió. "Lo cual no significa muerte, o al menos no una total. En el pasado la civilización mexica siguió... se transformó, sufrió pero siguió."

Un largo pero necesario silencio se hizo entre ellos.

Bastante más recompuesta la chica siguió. "tenemos mucho que hacer." La castaña se levantó de su asiento, ya planeando una larga lista de cosas que hacer, libros que guardar, información que investigar, personas con las cuales hablar.

Y así lo hicieron ambos. Hablaron con todas las personas que pensaron podrían ayudarles a prepararse; recolectaron todos los libros que pensaron serían indispensables; aprendieron en cuestión de semanas como crear electricidad, encontrar comida y fabricar telas, y vivir en general; todas esas cosas que damos por hecho día a día. Tanto técnicas mágicas como mugles. Todo al tiempo que investigaban que podían hacer, dónde podían esconderse o como enfrentar algo desconocido.

Una vez más, del lugar dónde se generaron los presagios la primera vez, encontraron un pasaje que quizá les diese la clave para su siguiente paso.

"La Mujer Dormida debe dar a Luz

¿ Cuándo y dónde surgirá la cultura con la que habrá de iniciarse la nueva Edad histórica?

El nacimiento de una cultura —o sea la creación de un nuevo conjunto de símbolos que proporcionan una superior comprensión de la Divinidad, del universo y del ser humano— es resultado de muchos y muy complejos factores. Un primer requisito es, desde luego, la existencia de una zona geográfica en la que no existan restos fosilizados y operantes de alguna cultura anterior. Una segunda condición es que durante los años inmediatamente anteriores al surgimiento de la nueva cultura, la sociedad que le va a dar origen no se vea precisada a distraer la totalidad de sus energías en conflictos guerreros o revoluciones, en tal forma que pueda ir acumulando —y utilizar en el momento oportuno— la enorme cantidad de energías que requiere dicho acto creativo.

Esta relativa carencia de conflictos sociales es necesaria en el período previo al nacimiento de una cultura; una vez que ésta ha surgido, generalmente logra desarrollarse a pesar de la existencia de esta clase de conflictos, los cuales —en muchas ocasiones—- son motivados precisamente por la transformación de las estructuras sociales y políticas que a veces trae aparejado el surgimiento de una nueva cultura. En otras palabras, los símbolos fundamentales de las antiguas culturas que existieron en esos lugares, llegaron a ser del todo inoperantes.(2)"

Después de mucho meditarlo, por separado ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión. México.

Compararon, descartaron y estudiaron las posibilidades de cada parte del mundo, ya sea separado geográfica o políticamente y llegaron a la misma región.

Lamentablemente sus descubrimientos fueron entendidos por pocos y escuchados por menos. Ni los gobernantes del mundo mágico, ni amigos creyeron lo que estas dos inteligentes personas decían.

La familia de Ron trató de fingir interés y entendimiento. Pero cuando se les sugirió prepararse solo sonrieron educadamente.

Al hablar con los directivos de la escuela, éstos se negaron a decir palabra alguna a los padres o alumnos. Severus dijo algunas palabras a los alumnos que con los ojos abiertos y confundidos lo escucharon. Algunos sonrieron divertidos al pensar que su profesor por fin había enloquecido, mientras que otros solo se estremecían.

Hermione habló con sus amigos, conocidos y personas en el ministerio, pero a pesar de ser tomada generalmente como una persona prudente, en ésta ocasión solo pudieron pensarla loca.

Fastidiados y desalentados por la falta de interés en un tema tan importante. Las dos personas siguieron con su planeación.

Al final solo George los acompañaría; si bien más por la aventura que por realmente creerles, el chico se había apuntado sin vacilación. Mientras que un nervioso Harry se movía incómodo en su lugar.

"No creo que.. No quiero decir que estén equivocados pero es que es imposible que algo así suceda." Replicaba el chico.

Hermione exhaló cansada. "Harry, hace apenas unos pocos días el ministro de magia y la reina de Inglaterra dijeron haber visto ... cosas extrañas… dicen que en Suiza y el presidente de los estados unidos también ha visto monstruos. Es ese el presagio final. En poco tiempo algo sucederá… por favor, ven con nosotros."

Harry se pasó la mano por la cara, para tratar de despejarse. "¡estás escuchando lo que dices, Hermione? Quieres que valla contigo a no sé dónde... ni siquiera tu sabes a dónde vas exactamente. Estás dejando a tus amigos, trabajo y casa por unas simples cosas medio extrañas… es una locura."

En silencio y con mucha atención, la mujer observaba a su amigo. "Tú lo sientes, ¿cierto?" Hizo una pausa que el joven no irrumpió. "Tu eres un mago poderoso Harry, seguramente también lo puedes sentir. Algo se acerca."

El chico agachó la cabeza. "No puedo dejar todo lo que he construido, Hermione, sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mí tener ésta paz."

Finalmente los dos amigos se abrazaron en un imperfecto adiós que a nadie dejó satisfecho.

(*)

"Entonces…. Tomamos éste traslador que nos llevará a MéxiMetico y luego.. ¿Qué?" Decía George mientras tomaba un deshilachado muñeco de tela que los llevaría hasta México.

Severus rodó los ojos, pero fue Hermione quien contestó. "Es México, y… si, tenemos algunas pistas de la información que hemos recolectado, por lo que tendremos que viajar algo mientras encontramos un lugar seguro."

Una vez que llegaron a la Secretaría de Comunicaciones y Transportes Internacionales Mágicos, sorprende a los tres ser recibidos por un rostro familiar, Dean Thomas quien los saluda afable desde un banquillo. "Entonces ustedes también lo sintieron… Me da mucho gusto verlos… ¿ya saben a dónde ir? O ¿quieren que los lleve?"

Ya en el camino, Dean les explica que no son los únicos que pudieron leer las señales, algunos siguieron su instinto, otros las viejas historias y algunos más como él, sus sueños. Les explica que él y algunos otros magos ya han llegado al lugar seguro y que se sorprenderán sin duda al ver quien está ahí. Y ciertamente se sorprenden al ver a Luna dirigiendo y trabajando en una especie de pequeña comunidad levantada parte en magia y parte en trabajo a mano. Todas las casas eran redondas dando la apariencia de haber nacido en la tierra como gruesos troncos de tiernas plantas; con un aparente descuido en su posición, pero una casi imperceptible armonía en su posición. Todo en una amplia zona boscosa con parajes llanos, no muy lejos podía verse un monte.

"Sabía que ustedes llegarían." saluda Luna dando un efusivo abrazo a cada uno de los recién llegados, incluyendo al obscuro profesor que solo hace una mueca de desagrado ante la chiquilla.

"No han llegado tantos como esperaba, pero somos los que debemos estar…" La rubia mira a alrededor. "¿Harry?" Hermione niega con la cabeza, a lo que Luna solo asiente con lentitud, pensando para ella misma.

"Tenemos un lugar listo para ustedes…

Después de unos días, se enteran de que no son solo mexicanos e ingleses los presentes, hay personas de todo el mundo, desde Alaska hasta Japón, desde áfrica hasta argentina… es increíble y alentador ver a una menuda mujer china enseñando técnicas a un enorme y peludo hombre ruso; saben ahora también, que no es el único lugar seguro en la tierra, que los hay también en la India, Australia y uno de los polos, ahí han sabido escuchar y prepararse. Pero ni siquiera Luna sabe para qué es para lo que están listos.

Finalmente un buen día, mientras Hermione guardaba semillas en un gigantesco silo, escucha un fuerte crack. Al dirigir su vista ve que es su viejo amigo Harry. Quien parecía sorprendido de estar ahí.

"Lo hice" dice finalmente.

El chico está templando de pies a cabeza… "Hola Hermione, … lo hize…. Yo no podía…." El hombre, exhausto, se desmaya. Al parecer según saben después, solo se despertó en medio de la noche, sabiendo que tenía que irse, tomó algunas cosas y simplemente se apareció a donde su magia lo llevó, por lo que estaba extenuado por haber viajado tanto en un solo salto.

Unas horas después de que los amigos se reuniesen, a media mañana, mientras el sol estaba radiante y el cielo limpio, comenzó. Todos sintieron como el aire se electrizaba, sus manos estaban intranquilas, sus mentes despiertas, todos entraron a sus nuevos hogares y pudieron ver como el cielo de la nada se obscurecía. Como si la noche hubiese decidido caer pesada sobre el mundo.

Hermione no quería ver, pero no podía dejar de observar por la ventana. Las estrellas no se mostraban, como si una pesada envoltura hubiese cubierto la tierra; un fuerte viento soplaba por todo el lugar, pero la forma de las casas hacía que pasara solo rodeándolas sin oposición. No se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando hasta que Snape la tomó de la mano.

"Entonces…" intentó decir ella.

Pero él solo asintió lentamente.

Había comenzado

"—Solamente si esta verdad es descubierta y comprendida a través de la razón, será posible evitar que ocurra una catástrofe similar a la de hace catorce mil años. La humanidad no es una simple yuxtaposición de seres, existen ligazones de cohesión en el interior de la especie humana, en tal forma que ésta constituye, un TODO que precisa de un armónico funcionamiento. Cuando un hombre o un conjunto humano ataca a otro, la totalidad de la humanidad resulta dañada, pero no en un sentido metafórico sino real. Únicamente si lo anterior es comprendido racionalmente y si luego se procede a establecer fórmulas operantes de integración entre las diferentes sociedades y naciones que les permitan actuar como una unidad organizada, será posible que prosiga la evolución de la humanidad. Esta habrá de ser la principal misión de la nueva cultura.(2)

*Notas de la autora:

Tengo demasiadas notas….aquí resumen) Pasaron cosas raras con las comas de ésta historia; me inspiré en una historia maravillosa;creo que llegarían a Tlaxcala o Veracruz; en un principio quería hacerla de Frieza y el chocolate;el libro 'Alas nocturnas', es como el futuro de ésta historia; y pensé en detenerme en varios puntos… pero seguí, espero no fuese demasiado.

(1): fragmentos del poema 'Canto de la huida', Nezahualcóyotl

(2): ¿La mujer dormida debe dar a luz', Ayocuan

Los presagios los puedes encontrar en el libro 'La visión de los vencidos' de Miguel León-Portilla; o en la página 'Leyendas Mexicanas Prehispánicas - Leyendas Mexicanas y Mitos Mexicanos'.

En el número dos viene un breve desglose de por qué no sería en Europa, Asia u otros lados… cuando yo hice mi reflexión sobre dónde podría ser… pensé en Australia o Chile…. Pero bueno, el libro decía que México y es un hermoso pensamiento.

Creo que es una vergüenza que no esté la lengua náhuatl dispuesta en los programas de Word… o al menos no en mi compu…

¿Te interesa perder el tiempo?

¿Te gustan los juegos de rol, discusiones sobre libros, y fanfics en general? Todo acompañado de un buen café…

te invito a éste magnífico foro

www cafesph foroactivo mx,

o

southparkhispano

Gracias, suerte, bye

Ijiyoteotl

Esta historia participa en el 5° reto del foro Café SPH. Extraños acontecimientos en todo el mundo hacen remembrar leyendas que no debieron ser olvidadas. Solo quienes no ignoren las señales entenderán su mensaje.


End file.
